Ocean Sunfish
Summary The Ocean Sunfish, also known as the Mola mola, is a large species of fish that inhabits tropical and temperate waters worldwide. They are the largest bony fish in the world, and have a maximum recorded length and weight of 4.2 meters from fin to fin and 2300 kilograms, respectively. Ocean sunfish typically feed on small fish, jellyfish, and crustaceans, and can jump three meters out of the water in order to rid themselves of parasites. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-B by jumping Name: Ocean Sunfish, Common Mola, Mola mola Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies, can be either male or female Age: Varies, maximum recorded lifespan is 10 years Classification: Animal, Vertebrate, Fish, Tetraodontiforme Powers and Abilities: Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Feeds on jellyfish), Pressure Resistance Attack Potency: Below Average level when underwater (Feeds primarily on small fishes, crustaceans, and jellyfish; defenseless against predators underwater), Wall level when jumping (One specimen killed a man by jumping on top of him and crushing him to death according to the BBC) Speed: Below Average Human (Maximum speed of 2 mph) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Weighs up to 2300 kilograms and can jump 3 meters out of the water) Striking Strength: Below Average Class when underwater, Wall Class when jumping Durability: Street level (Can survive getting hit by a boat, and cause significant damage to it in the process, albeit with heavy injury; can swim at depths of up to 600 meters underwater without injury from water pressure) Stamina: High (Can swim 26 km a day at their maximum speed) Range: Below Standard Melee Range when underwater, Several Meters when jumping Standard Equipment: *'Body:' The two-ton ocean sunfish is capable of jumping 3 meters out of the water. If it lands on something, particularly onto dry land, it has the possibility of crushing its target to death. *'Internal Organs:' The internal organs of the ocean sunfish contain tetrodotoxin, a concentrated neurotoxin able to kill humans with just 1 to 2 milligrams. Intelligence: Animalistic (Can be trained to respond to a floating target to be fed, can adapt to their surroundings, utilizes birds to rid them of parasites) Weaknesses: *Cannot survive outside of saltwater. **Extended periods of time in water below 12 °C can lead to disorientation and eventual death. *Extremely slow speed. *Particularly susceptible to parasites. *Virtually defenseless, save for the tetrodotoxin within its internal organs. **Cannot use this tetrodotoxin as a defensive measure without significant internal injury, unlike fellow tetraodontiformes like the pufferfish and boxfish. *Naturally preyed upon by orcas, sharks, and sea lions. **Sea lions in particular hunt ocean sunfish for sport. Feats: *One ocean sunfish killed a man by jumping on top of him and crushing him to death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Can jump up to 3 meters out of the water. Gallery Ocean sunfish 1.jpg ocean sunfish 2.jpg|Sea lion attacking an ocean sunfish. ocean sunfish 3.jpg ocean sunfish 4.jpg ocean sunfish 5.jpg ocean sunfish 6.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Real World Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Variable Tier